The True Escapee
by TrueCat
Summary: There is a new girl hanging around JamPony. Why is she watching Max, Why is she interesteed in Logan, Why did she turn down Alec?
1. Part 1

The True Escapee Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Original Cindy, Alec and Max discuss a new arrival at JamPony and her suspicious behaviour.  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 2 before Hello, Goodbye but Bling in still around, don't ask why.  
  
Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work  
  
Authors Notes: REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!  
  
Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders – it was going to be our season!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Boo" Original Cindy called from across JamPony  
  
"Hey girl, did you get Sketchy home ok last night?"  
  
"Sure, but your super powers could have been useful"  
  
"Let me guess, he hurled and then passed out?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that"  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Tell me about it. All over my shoes"  
  
Max gave her best grossed out face and leaned back against her locker. It had been a couple of months since her re-escape form Manticore and things had finally begun to settle down, well, except for the constant fights with Alec. It was like Manticore had designed him of one mission – pissing her off. Although she had to admit they did get along ok and they worked together well, probably because he knew that if he didn't she'd kick his arse. Max sighed as she automatically scanned the room.  
  
"Cindy, who's that" she asked as her attention was drawn to a girl on the other side of the room.  
  
"Who's, who?"  
  
"That girl standing in the corner, the one with the long hair"  
  
"Don't know. Haven't seen her around before, she fine though. Why you asking?"  
  
"She started this week and I've been getting the feeling she's been watching me"  
  
"Black helicopter?"  
  
"No they don't work like that"  
  
"Maybe she thinks you fine"  
  
Max rolled her eyes "No, it's not like that, it's something familiar but totally strange about her"  
  
"Look, I gotta blaze but ask Alec when he comes in, she look the type that would get his attention"  
  
With that Original Cindy headed out the door with a package. Max was kept busy the rest of the day by Normal and it was almost the end of the day before Max got a chance to talk to Alec.  
  
"Hey Alec"  
  
Alec cringed at Max yelling out his name  
  
"Shit, what now" he grumbled under is breath before turning to face her  
  
"Yes dear what do you want" he answered back sarcastically  
  
"Don't give me any of your lip, I just wanted to know who that girl is standing by the lockers"  
  
"That would be Cindy"  
  
He saw a flash of annoyance in her eyes  
  
"No, the girl on the other side of the lockers"  
  
"Oh, her, I have no idea"  
  
"Come on, I saw you talking to her the other day"  
  
"Yeah, well, she didn't say much" He turned back to his bike  
  
"Oh I get it, she blew you off. Poor baby, did it hurt?" she couldn't help laughing. Girls were usually all over Alec where ever he went. Maybe Original Cindy was right. "Come on you would have at least got her name"  
  
"I don't know, it was something beginning with T, Tia I think"  
  
Original Cindy walked up to them  
  
"So what's her name"  
  
"Tia, she blew off Alec" Max couldn't help adding the last bit, Original Cindy just smiled.  
  
"I think I like the girl already"  
  
"I don't know, I'm still getting a strange feeling"  
  
They all looked over at the girl and caught her watching them  
  
"Hey maybe she is just checking me out seeing she blew Alec off" Original Cindy said smiling  
  
"Yeah well see you guys at crash tonight"  
  
"Sure I thought you were doing something for Logan"  
  
"No. I did it last night"  
  
"K, see ya then"  
  
Across the room the girl smiled. Even though she was on the other side of JamPony she had heard every word. Tonight she would go to Eyes Only – they had called him Logan and her task would be easier with that girl max not around. 


	2. Part 2

The True Escapee Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Logan is confronted by the strange girl from JamPony  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 2 before Hello, Goodbye but Bling in still around, don't ask why.  
  
Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work  
  
Authors Notes: REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!  
  
Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders – it was going to be our season!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl, Tia, began to shudder as she reached to top of Fogle Towers.  
  
"Shit, perfect timing as always"  
  
The seizures had a bad habit of starting at the worst of times. The doctors back home had said it was a genetics thing about her brain chemistry. She cursed herself for not bringing any tablets with her. It was to late to turnaround she just had to hope that they would wait an hour before getting any worse. She found a skylight that would led her into the building. Without any hesitation she opened it and dropped through it.  
  
Inside Logan sat at his computer with a frown creasing his face. This week alone there had been three unauthorised entries on his computer. The first time it had shocked him, no one had ever been able to get through his protection levels. It must have shocked the person that got through as well because they had pulled out straight away. The second time they had gone through random files one of which was his Eyes Only video link up. He had begun to really worry, who ever it was now knew that this computer, his computer, was being used by Eyes Only. The last time they had entered was last night. This time it was different, the6y had been looking for something specific. When he had tried to block them he found that they had totally disabled his computer and all he could do was watch before he made a mad dive and pulled it from the wall. But he knew that they had been able to down load at least half of the files they had pulled up, what the files were he didn't know.  
  
He had just spent the last half hour trying to trace the hackers movements without much success before something had caught his eye. The hacker had been accessing his files on Lydecker!  
  
Just then he thought he heard a sound come from the hall.  
  
"Max, is that you?"  
  
When he got no reply, Logan opened his draw and toke out his gun.  
  
"Asha?"  
  
Still no reply came as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, his exoskeleton whirring softly.  
  
"She isn't here. She went to Crash with the others"  
  
Logan whipped around, raising his gun at the sound of the voice. Sitting on the lounge was an attractive girl around twenty, her face emotion free. She reminded Logan of one of Max's sisters, Syl, who he had meet a couple of months earlier.  
  
"So your Logan, otherwise known as the famous Eyes Only" she said not even braking eye contact to blink  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well unless I've got the wrong address?" she asked slowly standing up moving towards him. She still hadn't blinked.  
  
Logan didn't know what to do so he shot above her head in an attempt to scare he but she didn't even flinch  
  
"So I didn't get the right address" she smiled. He could tell she was becoming annoyed, she had the same flash in her eyes as Max.  
  
Suddenly she broke her eye contact and became to shudder. She was having a seizure, now he knew she must be Manticore. But he wasn't sure he once again raised his gun again when she let out a desperate cry.  
  
"Don't, I'm not going to hurt you, I need your help"  
  
Logan looked at her with shock but kept his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Look I have this disc and if you computer files are right you're the only one that can help me"  
  
So this girl was the hacker. Logan lowered his gun as she took a disk out of her pocket and stretched out to hand it to him. Once again she was over come with another seizure, this time it was to much and she collapsed on the floor, the disc falling from her grasp and sliding across the floor. Logan stood in silence not knowing what to do. He turned as he heard the elevator door open and Bling walk through them.  
  
It was a strange sight, Logan standing with a gun in his hand a shocked look on his face while a girl lay on the floor her long blonde hair splayed out around her and a disc lying on its own between them.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, she just collapsed, help me move her"  
  
Logan walked over and picked up the disc while Bling walked over to pick her up.  
  
"Oww"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She zapped me"  
  
"What do you mean" Logan asked and he walk toward them  
  
"I went to pick them up and I got zapped"  
  
Logan bent down and touched the girls hand, he suddenly felt an electric charge run up his arm. He pulled back in shock. He looked down at her arm and noticed a watch looking devise around her wrist.  
  
"I've heard about these, it's a device that sends an electric pulse through the owners body, it works with the wearers own electric field, but only when they are asleep or in this case unconscious something touches them it releases the charge in to the object."  
  
Logan caught the look of concern in Blings eyes.  
  
"Don't worry it is only set to zap but it is set to increase so the sooner we move her the better"  
  
Reluctantly Bling picked the girl up and carried her to the spare bedroom while Logan returned to his computer and entered the disc. Their was only one file on it, a video file entitled "Message from Mum". Logan was about to open it when Bling called him from the spare room.  
  
"There is something you need to see"  
  
Logan followed Bling around to the other side of the bed were the girl had her back to them, her hair pulled over her shoulder exposing her neck  
  
"She has a barcode"  
  
"I thought she might, what is it"  
  
As he read the number Logan's eyes widened.  
  
"So she is an X-5. I have to call Max. 


	3. Part 3

The True Escapee Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Max and Logan try to figure out who the X-5 really is. This story is in no way a pairing story for two reasons 1. I really don't like Logan and 2. I haven't seen season 2 and so I don't know enough about Alec to give him a big role. Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 2 before Hello, Goodbye but Bling in still around, don't ask why.  
  
Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work Authors Notes: REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders - it was going to be our season! --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn, it's Logan, better give him a call"  
  
Max had been sitting with Original Cindy in Crash while alec beat Sketchy yet again pool. As she dialled Logan's number she couldn't help letting out a frustrated yet, sad sigh. This whole virus thing was bugging her and it had slowly begun to separate her and Logan.  
  
"Logan it's Max"  
  
"Oh hey Max, sorry about this but there is something you really need to see"  
  
"Can it wait till morning, I'm really tired"  
  
"Yeah sure, its just.."  
  
"Cool. I'll see you first thing then bye"  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
Logan was sitting and his desk. He rubbed his eyes before replacing his glasses and turning back to the computer screen in front of him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Logan jumped as Max walked into the room. For a moment all the other can do is stare at each other.  
  
"You wanted to show me something?"  
  
Logan snapped into reality and directed Max into the spare bedroom, following close behind. Seeing the figure of the girl in the bed Max turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She um, broke in last night, she knew I was Eyes Only and she needed my help"  
  
"So"  
  
"She came through the skylight Max"  
  
Max sees flashes of herself entering Logan's apartment for the first time through the skylight.  
  
"She started having seizures before she collapsed, she woke up once and we managed to get her to take some Tryptophan that you left here, after that she seemed fine."  
  
Max moved around the bed, she knew this girl had to be Manitore. She was about to move the girls her from her neck to check her barcode when Logan made her jump. "Max no, don't touch her"  
  
"What, she's been here seven hours and your already over protective of her"  
  
"She is wearing a Shock Bracelet"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It's a personal protection device, see" Logan indicated at the girl  
  
Max looked at the girls arm, around the wrist was a watch like device. Slowly Max looked up to the girls face.  
  
"I know her, she's been working at JamPony, her name's Tia"  
  
"Oh she does have a name I was going to start calling her 658"  
  
"What generation is she"  
  
"Well she's an X-5 if that's what you mean. Do you recognise her at all"  
  
"Not one from our group"  
  
"She might have been with Alec's"  
  
"I don't think so, he didn't recognise her"  
  
"Well didn't Lydecker say that some were stationed overseas, that could explain why he didn't remember her. It could also explain the European accent"  
  
Max frowned  
  
"Well we will just have to wait till she wakes up.. What did she want help with?"  
  
"She had a disk on her, she said that I was the only one that could help her"  
  
"You must have felt special"  
  
"Come back to the computer and I'll show you"  
  
Logan explained about Tia being the hacker and her search for any information on Lydecker  
  
"But why? Wouldn't you think she would want to keep away from him" Max asked  
  
"I don't know, but right now the problem is how to access this video file. I've been working all night trying to open it but it's password protected"  
  
"What about overriding it?"  
  
"Tried it, didn't work"  
  
"Well the password has to be something obvious, tried her barcode"  
  
Logan just looked at Max  
  
"Ok, sorry you never know"  
  
Max and Logan tried for an hour to find the password. They were so busy they failed to notice that Tia had woken and was standing in the doorway with Logan's gun. Both whipped around at the sound of the guns safety switch being taken off. Tia had a determined look on her face as she raised the gun and aimed it at Max. 


	4. Part 4

The True Escapee Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Can't say much but SHOCK HORROR! This chapter insures that everyone that took a guess about Tia was WRONG! Very short chapter.sorry about that. Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 2 before Hello, Goodbye Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work Authors Notes: I love leaving you guys on cliff-hangers and it makes writing that much more fun! Lots more to come to!!!!! (Gives evil grin). Big Hello and Thank you to the wonderful Donna Lynn, you are the greatest and I'm looking forward to your virtual season 3!!!!! As always REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders - it was going to be our season! -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max did what she always did when she found herself with the barrel of a gun shoved in her face. Quickly she blurred around Tia kicking the gun out of the girls' hands and catching it mid-flight. She then preceded to unload the gun, throwing the clip one way and the gun the other leaving only the previously loaded bullet rolling at her feet. Tia glared at Max while trying to hide the look of shock that swept her face.  
  
"I knew you would make this hard!" Tia yelled as she began to move towards Max  
  
Max instinctively dropped and made a sweeping kick at Tia's legs casing her to fall hard onto the floor. Now it was Max's turn to be shocked. X-5's didn't go down without a fight, it was way to easy for her liking. Tia was now curled up in a foetal position on the floor and had begun to sob. Max and Logan looked at each other not really sure what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry" they heard Tia sob. "I'm sorry I just wanted to know about that guy Lydecker, about this stupid bloody tattoo on the back of my neck"  
  
Now this was becoming even more confusing. Max and Logan looked at each other unsure of what to do. It was Max that ended up braking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Oh come on you know as well as I do all X-Series including X-5's have a barcode for identification"  
  
Tia now sat up looking into Max's brown eyes and Max in return looked deep into Tia's. Max court a glimpse of what she thought to be the look someone gets when they are trying to process a new piece of information. Then Tia opened her mouth.  
  
"What's an X-5?" 


	5. Part 5

The True Escapee Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Bit of info on Tia and her past. But how will she take, learning about what she is and her background Spoilers/Timeframe: Season 2 before Hello, Goodbye Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work Authors Notes: This is the second last chapter so as always REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders - it was going to be our season! ---------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean 'What's and X-5'! I'm an X-5, you're an X-5!"  
  
Max just received a blank look  
  
"X-5's, Manticore..You've been there" The unchanging expression caused to continue  
  
"You know, guards, doctors, X-7's in the forest, fields ops, nomiles in the basement, the blue lady.. Well maybe not for you but you gotta remember something like that"  
  
The only thing Max got in return for her scattered memories was silence and a look of shock.  
  
"Ahh, I give up. If you don't know what I'm talking about, your either brain-dead or have a damn good ability at blocking stuff out. Your and X-5 but look.. I don't know... I give up... if you want me I'll be in the kitchen.  
  
Max turned on her heel heading for the kitchen, throwing her hands in the air to show her frustration. Tia turned to look at Logan, his face also showing his confusement. He turned back to his computer.  
  
Tia looked away and slowly got to her feet. As she brushed herself down she angrily mumbled.  
  
"Stupid bitch, knew she would make it hard"  
  
Logan whipped around so quickly it took Tia by surprise  
  
" You have no idea what she was talking about do you, That 'Stupid bitch' is probably the closest thing you will ever have as a sister"  
  
"Yeah sure, hate to break it to you but I'm an only child, mum died when I was three"  
  
"I wasn't talking genetically, well I was, but I meant she is one of the very few people that could ever understand you, she's like you"  
  
"Mmm, whatever, so what is all that crap she was talking about, sounded like a prison, Did she do time?"  
  
Logan sighed. He knew Max would have nothing to do with Tia until she lost her ignorance of their shared background. It was up to him to straiten her out. And it was going to take awhile.  
  
"That 'prison' was a government founded black operation, well it was until Max burnt it to the ground a few months ago"  
  
"Oh, well what's it got to do with me?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"By the way, what's the password for this disk of yours"  
  
"Easy, it's the last three digits of my tattoo multiplied by my age and the zip code of the one place I promised my mother I would never go to"  
  
".. And that is?"  
  
"Wingadee" Tia ignored Logans puzzled look "it was were mum grew up before escaping to the bid wide world, before she had me. She said that what happened to her only happened because she had been trapped in that hell hole for eighteen years of her life. She told me to put as much space between me and that place as soon as I could. Have been since I was eight. I think the couple of ten thousand miles is pretty good, and so here I am."  
  
"Where exactly is this hell hole, cause I thought I was in it" Logan attempted to joke  
  
Tia bent over the keyboard and typed in a lengthy digit.  
  
"It's in the middle of nothing in the middle of a bigger nothing that is a large part of the place you call Australia"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"And we're in, Logan I would like you to meet my mother Sara"  
  
On the screen in front of them was a picture was a freeze frame of a girl that couldn't have been any older than Tia or Max. She was reasonably attractive but held no resemblance to her so called daughter. The only feature they had come to share was the look of hate, pain and wisdom in their eyes. Tia smiled at the picture and sighed as she pressed the play button. As the screen jumped to life, Tia sat down and stretched herself out on the floor. She had seen this clip over and over again and she knew it off by heart. She even knew exactly were the static cut through the footage and when it would break momentarily to hear her mother say the words, "Seattle.. Lydecker... Project.. Diana.. Sergeant... Pulse" before ending with a sudden clearing of static just long enough to see the sad smile of her mother flash on the screen with the words "I did all I could, I got you away, I wish I could have done more for you but remember I will always love you Tia"  
  
"I love you to Mum" Tia said quietly from her place on the floor  
  
As the footage ended, Tia stretched again on the floor and yawned.  
  
"That was made by mum the day before she killed herself. I remember, don't ask me how, but the morning before she died she kept mumbling "so they can't trace you, so they don't get my little girl"  
  
"So that's my story. Since she told me to get away I figured I'd try to figure out what happened to her and find out why I'm so different. I figured I start right here in Seattle, Lydecker was the second step, that was harder. I got as far as the fact he was military but the trail disappeared, that's where you come in. I figured you might have something. Don't worry no one else is going to find out" she quickly added seeing the troubled look on Logan's face.  
  
"Thanks, now I think I can fill you in on your story"  
  
** A couple of hours later**  
  
Tia sat in stunned silence as Logan wheeled himself out of the room giving Tia a worried glance.  
  
Max was stretched out on the couch reading a book as Logan approached her  
  
"So what's the deal?" she asked  
  
Logan looked at Max slightly uncomfortable and not knowing how Max would react  
  
"She has no idea about anything because.. She was never there, like she could ever remember anyway"  
  
"That makes no sense, she's an X-5, of course she was there"  
  
"Max, it seems that her sergeant mother got an idea of what she was carrying and ran, obviously she made it"  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Exactly, she has been living all her life knowing she was different with no reason why"  
  
"Still, I don't know about her"  
  
Max, she was just trying to find out what she is, can you go talk to her, she just found out she is a genetically engineered human designed to kill and that she is currently towards the top of meant peoples "to kill" list. It can't be an easy thing to discover about yourself.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not promising any break throughs, I don't do therapy"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Max stood and approached the room Logan had just come from. Seconds later Max reappeared  
  
"Logan, I think we have a problem"  
  
Logan went in the room, Tia was nowhere to be seen. Turning back to Max, he found she had also disappeared.  
  
"I hate it when they do that" 


	6. Part 6

The True Escapee Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal, there not mine, blah blah blah (god I wish Alec was thou)  
  
Summary: Final chapter but depending on the responses I might do a squeal!!!!! Rating: M15+ ????????? Don't know how American ratings work Authors Notes: Sorry this has been a long time coming but this was my final year of school and things kind of got hectic. Also a really really big thank you to all writers at Nuns with Pens, you keep me inspired and a special thanks to Kerr for the greatest Max/Alec fanfiction ever, aftermath (can't wait for the new chapter) and for you support when it comes to people with attitude problems. And of course REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! Don't forget to keep hassling FOX, Breeders - it was going to be our season! ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Max sighed as she pulled up next to a payphone, she needed help. She had been cruising the streets for the last hour. So much for the need for training. She hadn't been able to find any trace of Tia.  
  
Alec was sitting at home with a textbook when Max rang. Quantum physics had always interested him. Now that he had no one telling him what to do and more than a little spare time he found himself drawn to the subject. The idea that in a parallel universe Max could be his was highly appealing.  
  
Alec quickly shifted through the papers on the floor to find his ringing phone  
  
"Alec"  
  
"It's Max, we have a problem, meet me opposite Crash in ten"  
  
"I'm busy"  
  
"Tell her to go home this is important"  
  
Alec knew he should correct her but right now he didn't have the energy to start an argument with her "Fine, see you in ten"  
  
Alec ended the call and couldn't help smiling. Max needed his help, not that she had said that but she might as well have.  
  
***Fifteen minutes later***  
  
"You're late"  
  
"Sorry I had a shower" Max just rolled her eyes "So what do you need my help with" Max glared at him  
  
"Tia knows I'm an X"  
  
"What the chick from work, how the hell did she find out!"  
  
"Logan told her and I..."  
  
"That's it, after we fix this Logan is finally getting that bullet to the head" Alec yelled  
  
"Hey Alec, calm down! I mentioned Manticore and I told Logan to tell her, I wasn't going to"  
  
"Ok, now I'm completely lost"  
  
"She's an X-5, but she only just found out, that's why she ran, that's why we have to find her before she does something stupid" "Ok, why do you need my help"  
  
"Because I've been looking for that last hour and I can't find any trace of her"  
  
"Fine then, if you just found out the reason you were made, where would you go"  
  
"Somewhere away for others, somewhere safe"  
  
"So were is that?"  
  
"Well she is new to Seattle so somewhere she has at least seen before"  
  
Both stared at the ground thinking of where the X-5 could possibly run to for escape. Both suddenly snapped their heads up  
  
"Spaceneedle" they said in unison.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She heard them coming, she had always been able to sense things before others, now she knew why. There was two of them, by the sound of them one bigger than the other. Tia silently jumped up to the ledge above the window and waited for them to show themselves. -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Maybe we got it wrong" Max said  
  
"I don't think so, she'll turn up. But right now I need some air." ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tia was waiting for them, she hadn't been able to hear their conversation but it was clear they were taking their time. Her mind quickly calculating her possible actions.  
  
A man, about her age dressed in dark denim stepped through the window below her and made his way towards the ledge, only the flicks of blonde in his hair made him stand out to a normal eye. He stood for a while enjoying the view his back towards her making it impossible for her to get an ID on him. She carefully moved along her ledge trying to get a better look when she saw him tense.  
  
"Damn it" she thought, he had heard her  
  
As he began to turn she readied herself. This was going to be hard but it was the only way to deal with the person still inside at the same time. Tia counted to two in her head and pounced.  
  
She landed on the man and held onto him as he lost his balance. She held her grip as they slid closer to the edge. The man was kicking out at her while trying to stop their continuing slide. At the last moment Tia released her grip and used her momentum to pull herself into a standing position, just inches from the edge of the Spaceneedle. The man continued to slide head first down it's smooth surface. Tia grabbed out at the last second and caught him by the leg as he went over the edge. She held him there as she heard him swear.  
  
"Don't move" she yelled pointing over her shoulder at the person that had climbed out the window at the commotion "and give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop his sorry arse!"  
  
The man went to reply but before he could say anything his was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the person behind them coursing Tia to turn.  
  
"Because he's with me" Max managed to choke out over her laughter, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Tia narrowed her eyes before lifting the man back on to the ledge.  
  
"That was impressive, who taught you to do that" Max asked approaching Tia  
  
"No-one, I thought myself. I've only ever had to drop one"  
  
Tia looked back to the man getting to his feet and her eyes widened before narrowing into a glare  
  
"You, if I had known it was you I would have let go, no questions asked"  
  
This statement only served to send Max into another loud round of laughter  
  
"This is Alec, he's one of us too" Tia just continued to glare at Alec  
  
"I think I'm going to like you" Max told Tia as she whipped her eyes "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Well, I've got a friend that wouldn't mind a room mate. What are you like with dogs?"  
  
"Great, I love them"  
  
"Good, come on it's been a big day, come on pretty boy your hair is fine"  
  
Alec glared at Max and headed back inside, Max turned back to Tia  
  
"I've wanted to do something like that to him for months, you'll have to show me how you did it" Max whispered  
  
"I heard that" Alec yelled back at the two girls  
  
Tia couldn't help smiling, she was finally where she belonged.  
  
------------------------ The End ------------------------ 


End file.
